The purpose of the present invention is to provide a sun shield for the tires of a parked vehicle. Shields of this type are especially useful on house trailers or other vehicles which are parked at one location for an extended period of time. Prolonged exposure of the vehicle tires to direct sunlight adversely affects the rubber tire. This problem is particularly acute in trailer parks in the southern and western United States where trailers may be parked in one spot for several weeks at a time with the tires receiving the same exposure to the sun each day. Within these parks, many make-shift measures can be observed for shading tires from the sun, such as pieces of plywood or temporary canvas awnings. These make-shift devices are neither particularly attractive nor particularly practical where any substantial amount of wind is encountered.
The present invention is especially designed to provide a sun shield which can be easily applied to the vehicle tire and which will stay in place firmly in the face of any normally encountered winds while at the same time presenting a reasonably attractive appearance.